


Quite Right

by consultations



Series: Evie and Rookie [2]
Category: Assassins Creed - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, lady kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultations/pseuds/consultations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a mission goes wrong, Evie tells you something you already knew and Jacob finds out your little secret</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quite Right

**Author's Note:**

> It's my current muse so here is some more of Evie kissing ladies

The mission was simple. Distract the guards while Evie collects the children and Jacob rigs the factory to blow. You had done it a thousand times over. You and a group of green coats stalked towards the entrance, cocky and ready to start a fight.

You barely got to the gates when the Blighters were ushering you all away. Or at least trying to. Being small was a blessing so you blended into the rooks and let them harass the large men standing guard as you took in your surroundings.

Above you saw the Frye's one after another use their fancy rope launcher to swing them across to the rooftop unnoticed. That was your queue to cause more trouble. Evie had showed you how to shoot with precision back when you first met the twins, a skill you quickly picked up on and could rival any one of the Frye's accuracy. Pulling out your pistol, you easily aimed for the hat of the largest man there. It flew off his head, the shot ringing loud in your ears and thus alerting the other guards stationed about that trouble was afoot. The man who had lost his hat looked like he wet himself and you couldn't help but laugh.

You watched as a practical swarm of guards came after you all. Aiming again, you shot one in the knee and on his way down, two others tripped over him like bumbling idiots.

As the crowd got thicker, you tucked your gun away and gripped your brass knuckles tight, ready to kick some Blighter arse. Fighting wasn't new to you, and you had plenty of experience in taking out large men such as these. Your allies were in a full brawl with the red coats and you weaselled around aiding those who needed it while taking out who you could in the process. You couldn't hide the smile on your face, you loved the rush of it all.

It felt like your numbers were growing thin while the red coats seemed to grow substantially. You were overpowered. This wasn't part of the plan.

You heard a whoosh sound go past your ear and as you turned around you saw a large man with a knife embedded into his skull falling over.  
You narrowly escaped from being crushed by his massive form. Looking from the direction the knife came from you saw Jacob running towards you ready to destroy any unfortunate souls that came into his path. Meanwhile, Evie was zip lining down to aerial attack them from above.

The twins fought like it was the end of their lives. You dared not get in their way. Soon the Blighters looked like they were thinning. Exhausted, and quite bruised you spun around to attack your next target.

Unfortunately for you they were quicker, swinging a knife towards your stomach, they nicked your side enough to make you stop in your tracks in shock and immense pain. You saw a knife appear embedded into his chest like magic and he fell back just as you collapsed onto your knees and did your best not to smash your face in at the rapidly approaching ground.

"No!" Came the agonized shout from Evie. There were a brief clashing of blades and the many sounds of knives going into abdomens before someone was heaving you onto your back making you let out a pitiful whimper. Reaching down you felt your blood soaked clothing. So much for growing old, you were going to die here. Already feeling weak you saw Evie loom over you, tears in her eyes as her hands frantically moved to touch you but not knowing where.

"Oh god." She said to herself at the sight of your wound. Jacob appeared on the other side of you looking grim. "You can't die on me! I love you!" Evie cried.

Jacob looked shocked at her confession but you just smiled and tried your best to chuckle but it hurt too much so you ended up moaning instead.

"Quite right." You agreed weakly, eyes threatening to close.

Getting over the initial shock on his sisters feelings for you, Jacob steadied Evie's hands.

"She's going to be okay." He promised. He looked down at you with a hopeful smile on his face mostly to ensure himself and Evie of your fate. "Isn't that right Rookie? Can't lose you just yet."   
He left to command what was left of the group but with a blink of your eyes he was back kneeling beside you. He lifted you up with a loud groan coming from you at the movement. Maybe it was better if you died. It hurt so much.

You knew you were in a bad state when you blinked and found yourself in a carriage with Evie next to you saying sweet nothings to keep you around and her sane. With another blink Jacob was lifting you up again. With another, the pain was dulled and you were laying down on a bed much too stiff to be your own or Evie's.

You opened your eyes and blinked a few times to clear your hazy vision. Looking at the ceiling, you could tell it wasn't any that you've seen before. As you tried sat up you were greeted with a sharp pain in your side making you let out a loud groan.

"Lay back down, you'll break open your wound!" Said Jacob urgently using his large hands to push you back down gently. You looked at him confused about everything.

"You're awake." Came the weepy voice of Evie. Your head whipped to look at her standing up from her chair. Her eyes were puffy and red. The normal composed side of Evie completely gone out the window.

"What happened to not letting personal feelings compromise the mission?" You asked cheekily. Your throat was so raspy you briefly considered asking if someone made you swallow nails in your sleep.

"Oh shut up." She held your face and kissed you firmly in congratulations of being alive. In front of her brother who was most definitely going to beat you with his own pair of brass knuckles once you were out of this bed. Evie pulled away with a happy smile on her face, tears threatening to pass down her cheeks.

"What was that for?" You asked dumbly.

"You almost died, love." She stated seriously, normal Evie back in place besides the watery eyes. "I was so worried."

"I told you she couldn't leave us yet." Jacob said tapping your arm and pointing to Evie to prove his point. He sat in his own chair and put his muddy boots on the bed with a stupid smirk plastered onto his face. He lulled his head to the side to look at the two of you. "So Rookie, what are your intentions with my darling sister?"

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr: sittingonafence.tumblr.com


End file.
